Sora's Birthday Surprise
by Dark Fox
Summary: It's Sora's birthday and Yamato can't think of a gift for her. Will he give her the best birthday gift ever? Read to find out. *Sorato* NO FLAMES.


Blank Page 20 fred Normal fred 2 85 2001-10-28T00:45:00Z 2001-10-28T00:45:00Z 4 1141 6504 54 13 7987 9.3821 

                                                                        Sora's Birthday Surprise

                                                                                  By: Dark Fox

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I DON'T own digimon or Sora or Yamato. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.

Yamato and Sora (Together): This story is dedicated to Claire. Dark Fox, Yamato and Sora: HAPPY B-DAY Claire!!!!! We hope you enjoy it!

My note: Okay, basically I wrote this fic because Claire's birthday is coming up. I want to dedicate this story to Claire. How many stories have I dedicated to Claire now? Hmm…. Let's see. If you can tell me how many stories I have dedicated to Claire I'll write you a fic. Claire, I hope you have a happy birthday and enjoy this story 'cause it's for YOU! Have a very HAPPY birthday! ~DF

On to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato walked down the streets of Odaiba. Sora's birthday was the following day and he had no gift for her. 'I don't know what to get her and I've been walking forever!' Yamato thought. 

He had walked up and down the streets looking for a store that might have something for Sora in it. He had thought about getting her a new tennis racket, but he knew that Taichi was going to get that for her. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Then to his utter dismay he saw June headed his way. He started running and quickly opened a door to a jewelry store and ran inside. 

'Phew, she didn't find me.' Yamato thought happily. Then he noticed where he was. 'Hanks Jewelry shop.' 'Hmm… I know, I'll get her a locket!' Yamato thought as he stepped up to the counter.

A kind old man came up to the counter and said, "Hello, my name is Hank, how can I help you?"

"Hi, um, I'm looking for a gift for a friend and…" Yamato blushed.

"I see, is there a lady out there you'd like to impress?" Hank asked.

"Um, yeah, sort of. You see it's my best friend's birthday tomorrow and well, I thought I might get her a locket." Yamato replied.

"I see. Hold on, I think I know the perfect one." Hank said. He disappeared into the back room and then reappeared with a gold locket in his hands.

It was a gold, heart shaped locket. Yamato was delighted.

"It's perfect! Is it possible to get something engraved on it?" Yamato asked.

"Of course. Now what would you like to be engraved on it?" Hank asked.

Yamato drew a picture of the crest of love. He then showed it to hank.

"Sure, I can do that. I suppose you want it done in red rubies right?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Yamato replied.

"Well since the symbol you drew looks like a heart I thought it would be red." Hank replied.

"Um can you engrave it S.T. + Y.I. on the back?" Yamato asked blushing a bit.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Hank replied taking the necklace and the design with him.

Around fifteen minutes later he came back and handed the locket to Yamato. It was perfect. All the things he wanted engraved were done neatly and were completely perfect.

"Thank you so much. How much does it cost though?" Yamato asked pulling out his wallet.

"Normally it would cost $80.00, but for you it's only $40.00." Hank replied.

"Thank you so much." Yamato said handing him the money.

"Do you want a little box to put that in?" Hank asked. Yamato nodded. Hank put it in a box and handed it to Yamato.

Yamato walked away smiling. 'I'll be sure to recommend that place to Takeru the next time he wants to get a gift for Hikari.'

~~~~~~~~~~~At Sora's house~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was trying on her outfit for her birthday. She was going to wear a baby-blue knee length skirt and a baby-pink tank top. (A/N: I'm not that into fashion so she's not really wearing anything fancy, just imagine her wearing something really nice) She was also wearing some lip-gloss and held her bangs back with a silver hairpin. She was really excited about her birthday. 'I hope Yamato comes.' Sora thought looking at a picture of him. 'I love you Yamato… and just to have you kiss me even once would be the best present ever.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~

Mmm bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du

Mmm bop ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du

Sora woke up to the end of 'MMM bop,' by Hanson. 'Mmm… today's my birthday. I can't wait to see Yamato. Maybe my birthday wish will come true.' She thought getting changed into her outfit.

"Mmm bop, ba duba dop, Ba, du bop, ba duba dop, Ba du bop, ba duba dop, Ba du…." Sora sung quietly to herself as she walked to the kitchen.

Her mom was standing in the kitchen making breakfast. "Ah, I see that the birthday girl is finally up." Tracy Takenouchi said.

"Yes I am. I feel so happy. I love my birthday." Sora replied.

"I have a surprise for you Sora. Close you eyes and don't peek." Tracy said.

"Ok." Sora replied.

"Ok you can open them."

Sora opened her eyes and saw her dad. "Happy birthday Sora!" Eric Takenouchi said.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Sora asked excitedly.

"That's the surprise. Sora your father and I are remarrying! He's moving back!" Tracy said.

"Oh…My…Goodness!!!!!! This is the best birthday present ever!" Sora yelled hugging her mom and dad. 'Not as good as a kiss from Yamato though.' She added in her head.

The rest of the morning was spent decorating the Takenouchi home. 

Then by around 5:00 p.m. the guests started to arrive. Sora answered the door time after time with a smile on her face. The first person was Mimi, then Joe, then T.K. Matt Tai and Kari arrived together, and so on.

By around 6:00 the party started. 

Koushiro was the D.J. because he didn't want to dance. Davis moped around when Kari asked T.K. to dance and Sora kinda danced solo. 

At around 8:00 they stopped dancing to open presents. Sora opened all the gifts, and frowned when she didn't see one from Yamato. The others went back to dancing and Sora still sat in her chair feeling disappointed. 

"Didn't think I forgot you, did ya?" Yamato asked her.

"Huh? Oh, um…." Sora stopped when Yamato pulled her up out of the chair and took her out to the balcony.

"Sora, I wanted to give you my gift when we could be alone. Um, here." He handed the black box to her.

She opened it and gasped. Inside was the locket with the crest of love on the front. She turned it over and saw the initials S.T. + Y.I. = heart on it. (A/N: It didn't say the word heart, there was a picture of a heart.) 

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Sora, I've loved you forever. Ever since I first saw you I had a crush on you. Then it turned into more. Oh how I long for you, I need you Sora. You complete me. Oh please don't hate me for this." He said leaning forward gently pressing his lips to hers.

The sweet taste of his lips filled Sora with joy. She kissed him back too, her need for him becoming evident. Their lips danced on one other's, as the two teens embraced each other lovingly. His arms slipped down to her waist and wrapped around it, and her hands held his face as the kiss became stronger, and more needy. His lips slowly pried hers open until his tongue was able to slip into her mouth. The most wonderful taste filled both Sora and Yamato. Excitement and passion ran through their veins as their tongues collided. She moaned softly into his mouth. 'Oh please don't let it end.' She thought. The need for oxygen became stronger but both pressed on like it was the most addictive drug.

Finally the two pulled apart gasping for air. When she caught her breath Sora leaned forward and kissed Yamato again softly. His lips pulled back slightly and then slowly moved down to her neck. His lips paused for a second when they reached her neck as if waiting to see if it was okay. Sora moaned out, "Go ahead Yamato." His lips brushed her skin softly. Then his teeth gently bit into the skin. She moaned. He raised his lips up to her jaw line near her ear and nipped it gently. Then suddenly they felt like they were being watched. They looked towards the glass sliding doors and there was Sora's mother and father and all of the Digidestined with their faces pressed against the glass staring at them.

"Okay, show's over." Yamato said annoyed.

"Yamato…" Sora started.

He turned around and looked lovingly at her. "What Sora?" He asked.

"Thanks for making my birthday wish come true." She said leaning towards him kissing him softly.

"Your welcome. I love you Sora." Yamato whispered.

"I love you too Yamato." Sora whispered back.

The end.

A/N: Phew! That was pretty long. I actually liked it. I'm surprised that it wasn't incredibly stupid. Okay, if you are going to review remember, NO FLAMES!!!!! Oh, Claire I hope you liked it! And remember anyone who tells me how many stories I've dedicated to Claire wins a free fanfic by, you guessed it, ME! That includes you Claire, you could win one too. Only I'd still write one for someone else who tells me, 'cause it wouldn't be fair. Anyhoo, I hope ya'll enjoyed the fic, 'cause I enjoyed writing it. Ja ne! ~DF 


End file.
